Clases Privadas
by yukiice
Summary: Milo esta en pareja con Aioria hace un tiempo y cree que ya es momento de dar el siguiente paso pero ante su inexperiencia decide pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo Camus.
1. La petición

**La petición**

Una fuerte tormenta azotaba el santuario de Athena, aquella noche parecía que el cielo iba a caerse debido a los fuertes vientos y gran cantidad de agua que caía.  
En el templo de acuario, su dueño se dirigía a la sala con una taza humeante de café en las manos.  
Se acerco a la persona que permanecía sentada en su sofá, tapada hasta la cabeza con una frazada.  
Camus le tendió la taza y su acompañante la tomo con ambas manos.

-Gracias-emitió en un suspiro mientras el acuariano tomaba asiento enfrente suyo

\- ¿Quieres contarme lo que pasa?

-…cre…creo que necesito otra clase-dijo mirando el humeante liquido en la taza

\- ¿Para que otra? Me parece que aprendiste bien, Milo

-No de lo mismo- Camus elevo una ceja, no entendía a donde se dirigía su amigo

\- ¿Algo no va bien con Aioria?

-No todo lo contrario. Ese es el punto- el escorpión dio un suspiro y finalmente se atrevió a mirar al francés- ¿Recuerdas porque te lo pedí?

-No querías que supiera que nunca habías besado a nadie-Milo asintió

-Ese día me salvaste

***flash back***

-¡CAMUS!...¡CAMUS!-se oía los gritos de Milo mientras atravesaba el onceavo templo en busca de su guardián.

Aun así no recibía respuesta por lo que se dirigió al cuarto favorito de su mejor amigo, abrió despacio la puerta de la biblioteca y como lo imagino encontró a Camus tan sumido en su lectura que de seguro ni lo había escuchado.  
Ante esta escena, el caballero de escorpión sonrió con malicia. Se adentro en la habitación procurando no hacer el menor ruido mientras se acercaba por detrás del caballero de acuario para así propinarle un susto de muerte.  
Estando ya a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de su amigo, preparo sus manos para tocarlo cuando…

-Ni lo intentes Milo-emitió en tono serio sin despegar la vista de su lectura

-Ahhh que aburrido eres- dijo haciendo un berrinche mientras se sentaba a un lado de su compañero en el sofá

-No soy tu entretenimiento Milo.

-No, pero un ratito podrías.- sonrió abiertamente enseñando los dientes

Camus negó con la cabeza emitiendo un sonoro suspiro.

-Y bien se puede saber ¿A que venías?

-Ah... Si... Es que necesito pedirte algo

-Te escucho

-Bu...bueno tu sabes que me gusta Aioria-el caballero de acuario asintió con la cabeza- bueno yo quería decírselo y darle un beso

En ese instante, Camus pudo sentir como su corazón se destrozaba en pedazos ante la confesión de su amigo ya que su sueño cada vez era mas lejano.; Aun así mantuvo su compostura e intento sonar lo mas natural posible.

-¿Que hay con eso?

-Que no se como hacerlo

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a escribir tu confesión?

-No. No quiero ayuda con eso

-Entonces ¿Donde encajo yo en todo esto?

-Quiero que me ayudes con... con lo del beso-admitió con la cabeza gacha y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Camus lo miro extrañado sin entender a lo que se refería exactamente

-Tu... tu sabes que nunca he besado a nadie -el caballeros de los hielos asintió-por... por eso quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo y que me ayudes a practicar-logró soltar casi sin respirar al hablar

Camus solo lo miro estupefacto su voz parecían haber abandonado por completo su cuerpo y su única acción posible era la de parpadear un par de veces.

\- ¿Camus?

-E... eso no debería ser un problema-finalmente logró articular cuando la voz de su compañero logró traerlo a la realidad-es decir, si el te quiere no le dará importancia a eso. Al contrario le parecerá más especial

Rápidamente Milo negó con la cabeza

-No Camus. Él no le da importancia a esas cosas. Además...-bajó la cabeza y desvío la vista

\- … ¿Además?-repitió enmarcando una ceja

-Aioria cree que tengo experiencia y mucha

\- ¿De donde saco eso?

-Yo se lo dije. En una ocasión hablamos de eso y me dio vergüenza admitir mi verdadera situación, así que me invente todo un historial-admitió en tono bajo

Camus solo suspiro y después de unos momentos agregó

\- ¿Y no sería mejor decirle la verdad?

-Por favor Camus solo serán algunos besos. Nadie va a enterarse lo prometo-suplico con ojos brillantes

-De verdad esto es importante para ti. ¿Cierto?

-Mucho

-... De acuerdo-acepto con un suspiro

Jamás podría negarse a una petición de esa persona y al menos así sabría que se siente probar esos hermosos labios que tantos años anhelo rozar con los suyos

*** Fin del flash back***

-No fue para tanto- el acuariano desvió la vista para evitar que su pequeño sonrojo se notara

-Para mi si. Gracias a eso pude tener la confianza necesaria para confesarme a Aioria y que podamos ser novios -en este momento una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Si todo esta tan bien porque viniste con este clima

-…bueno sabes que Aioria se fue de misión por unos días- Camus asintió con la cabeza- antes de eso estuvimos hablando y acordamos que cuando el volviera…cuando volviera…estaríamos juntos co… como pareja.-admitió totalmente sonrojado

El acuariano trago grueso, se imaginaba eso pero no quería confirmarlo. Sabia que eso podía pasar ya que eran pareja pero que el mismo Milo se lo dijera era desgarrador.

\- ¿Que…que con eso?- logro articular ahogando nuevamente sus sentimientos

-Mi… mi mentira fue respecto a eso también.

\- Deberías decirle la verdad. Son pareja

\- Precisamente me dejara si lo sabe

-No si te ama de verdad. Se enojara pero acabara por aceptarlo y perdonándote

\- Me dejara y no querrá volver a hablarme. Camus por favor tienes que ayudarme

\- ¿Y como se supone que te ayude?

\- Bueno… de…de la misma forma que con los besos – de repente los colores se subieron al rostro de ambos

-Tu…tu…-no podía armar una frase coherente, le estaba costando procesar aquella información

\- Quiero que te acuestes conmigo Camus- soltó de una sola vez la razón por la que había subido hasta el templo de acuario.

-¡Milo tu estas loco!- dijo con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa a la vez

\- ¿Por qué? no es para tanto

\- ¿Y que pasa si Aioria se entera? ¿Como crees que se lo tome?

\- No lo hará. Solo tú y yo lo sabremos. Por favor Camus

-Milo entiende esto es demasiado. Por más que sea tu mejor amigo no puedo hacerlo

\- No puedo pedírselo a nadie más. Eres en quien mas confió-bajo la cabeza y el flequillo le tapo el rostro

El francés permaneció inmóvil observándolo por algunos segundos y luego emitió un sonoro suspiro

\- …Déjame pensarlo

\- ¿En verdad?-los ojos del escorpión buscaron los del acuariano. Parecían estrellas por lo que Camus no pudo sostenerle la mirada y corrió el rostro rápidamente

\- No he dicho que si... Pero prometo meditarlo aun que sigo pensando que deberías decirle la verdad.

El rostro de Milo se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y sin pensarlo abrazo a su amigo

\- ¡Gracias Camus gracias!

Camus no supo que mas hacer. Elevó su mano derecha a la altura de la cabeza del otro y la dejo inmóvil un instante para luego simplemente acariciarle el pelo.

Siempre había cedido a los caprichos de Milo ¿Por qué? Simple lo amaba desde que recordaba. Al principio el escorpiano había sido su único amigo y por eso la persona con la que más confianza tenía pero ese sentimiento fue creciendo hasta convertirse en amor. Por desgracia el corazón de Milo pertenecía a alguien mas y como mejor amigo fue el primero en enterarse y el testigo de todo el drama que el escorpiano paso hasta poder confesar sus sentimientos.  
A Camus en verdad le dolía cada cosa que su amigo le contaba pero jamás soportaría estar lejos de él, por eso siempre lo ayudaba pero esta petición era demasiado debía pensarlo mucho no solo corría riesgo la relación y por ende la felicidad de Milo si no también su propio corazón.


	2. Reflexiones internas

**_Perdón se subio mal el cap la vez anterior xD_**

* * *

 ** _Reflexiones internas_**

La tormenta no abandonaba el santuario ni de la cabeza del onceavo guardián. Hacia horas que daba vueltas en la cama pero parecía que Morfeo no se haría presente esa noche. ¿Por que? Por la petición de la persona que ocupaba el cuarto contiguo

¿Que iba a hacer? La propuesta de Milo era algo que siempre había soñado. Desde que tenía memoria había estado enamorado de su mejor amigo pero por circunstancias del destino nunca pudo revelárselo. Con el paso del tiempo se hizo a la idea de que no podría ser mas que su amigo ya que Milo parecía estar muy interesado en Aioria y en hacer todo lo posible para conquistarlo; entonces llego la primera posición: Que le enseñe a besar.

Cuando lo escucho no podía creerlo, sus plegarias habían sido oídas por los dioses y tenia la oportunidad de al menos probar sus labios alguna vez. No estaba seguro pero accedió a su petición por lo que antes de que el escorpio se declarara tomo "clases" de como besar con el caballero de acuario.

Una vez que aprendió, ellos siguieron siendo amigos y Milo finalmente se declaró y se hizo novio del de leo

Camus había creído que tendría que vivir con el recuerdo de aquellos dulces contactos ya que no obtendría nada mas del escorpio no iba a decirle lo que sentía y exponerse a cambiar la cercanía a su amado  
Pero esto era completamente diferente esta vez no era un simple contacto era algo mucho más profundo y personal  
El jamás había estado con nadie de esa forma, esperaba estarlo con alguien a quien amara lo cual seria un pro en esta situación pero siempre creyó que sería una situación intima con alguien que sintiera lo mismo y eso seria una contra, Milo no lo amaba o al menos no de esa forma. ¿Podría vivir con esa carga en su consciencia? De pensar que se estaba aprovechando de una situación de vulnerabilidad en su amigo solo por un contacto más intimo.  
No es como si nunca hubiera pensado en estar con el de esa forma pero ¿Era correcta la vía?

Dio vueltas varias veces analizando los pros y contras. No quería ser egoísta pero tampoco quería fallarle a la persona que mas quería

Su cabeza hervía y comenzaba a dolerle ya no quería pensar por una vez actuaría sin pensar en las consecuencias, después vería que hacer si estas se presentaban  
Suspiro y se levantó de forma decidida antes de que su valor se esfumara.

En la otra habitación, Milo dormía plácidamente; al principio se había sentido algo mal por hacer tal petición a su mejor amigo pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora solo le correspondía a Camus aceptar o no, por lo que rápidamente el sonido de la lluvia funciono como un arrullo permitiendo que durmiera con tranquilidad

La puerta fue abierta lentamente para evitar hacer ruido. El dueño del templo ingresó despacio y volvió a sumir el cuarto en la casi total oscuridad, salvo por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.  
Se metió en la cama que ocupaba su compañero de armas y lo llamo suavemente al oído apenas apoyando la mano en su hombro

-Milo...-lo nombró en un suspiro-Milo...

-Mmm... ¿Camus?-cuestionó adormilado apenas abriendo los ojos- ¿Ya es de día?-el acuariano solo negó con la cabeza con su mirada fija en las turquesas de su compañero-¿Entones que ocurre?

-Acepto-dijo con determinación al tiempo que se acercaba delicadamente a los labios del escorpión hasta lograr tocarlos.

El beso fue un tenue roce que el escorpión no pudo evitar corresponder

\- ¿A...ahora?-cuestiono con voz suave un vez que se separaron

-Si eso quieres-contestó con firmeza y la mirada fija en los ojos de su compañero aun que internamente rogaba que accediera en ese momento porque una parte de el no estaba segura de volver a tener tal coraje.

Milo permaneció en silencio un momento como analizando la situación y luego asintió con la cabeza. La determinación en los ojos de Camus lo había convencido.

El escorpión se hizo a un lado para permitir al dueño del templo acostarse junto a él.  
Camus ocupo ese lugar y ambos caballeros se miraron sin saber muy bien como empezar

-So…solo será por esta vez-anuncio el acuariano casi como si de una orden se tratara

Milo apenas pudo asentir, no podía pedir mas sabia perfectamente lo que esto significaba para su amigo; habían hablado muchas veces de eso y ambos coincidían en que lo ideal seria que la primera vez fuera con una persona que realmente amaran y con la cual tuvieran absoluta confianza tanta como para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ella

Él sabía lo importante que era para Camus y se sentía realmente agradecido de que su amistad significara tanto.  
Lo quería mucho y de echo lo amaba como amigo, era una de las personas que mas quería; quien siempre lo había apoyado y ayudado quien le dio los ánimos que le faltaban para confesarse y finalmente estar con quien amaba.  
Se había metido solo en un gran lio por inventar mentiras y eso acarreaba no poder tener su primera vez con Aioria por su cobardía pero al menos estaría con quien estaba seguro que se preocuparía por el, lo cuidaría y se aseguraría que fuera feliz así era Camus al menos con él. Constantemente hacia lo que el quería siempre y cuando lo hiciera feliz a pesar de estar en contra Camus acababa cediendo a sus caprichos primero de mala gana pero al final sonreía y en parte era por eso que se lo proponía adoraba ver las sonrisas del acuariano y sabia que solo le pertenecían a él. Era un tesoro del que podía presumir. Supuso que en su momento lo compartiría con la pareja de Camus pero este nunca estuvo con nadie ni siquiera le confeso si había sentido algo especial por alguien tal vez aun no le había tocado su momento y eventualmente lo experimentaría ojala fuera con una persona que de verdad lo mereciera por que de lo contrario él mismo se encargaría de que no estuviera con nadie mas

\- ¿Milo?-llamo con suavidad al ver que el escorpiano se encontraba perdido- ¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Por supuesto Cam-sonrió levemente.

Se acerco lentamente y lo beso con dulzura. Ahí estaba otra vez sacrificándose por él… su compañero de travesuras… su amigo de la infancia…su Camus siempre velando por él… Camus su Camus… su Cam.


	3. Juntos

Holis **AVISO!** Este capitulo contiene **lemon;** no es indispensable para la historia por lo que si no te gusta el género puedes saltarte al próximo ˄.˄  
Otra cosita este es el primer lemon que escribo así que tengan consideración por fi porque de verdad me costo mucho escribirlo :$  
Sin más los dejo con el cap:

* * *

 **Juntos**

La tormenta seguía su curso, no había cesado en su intensidad mientras el reloj marcaba que la media noche quedo lejos hace tiempo ya.  
En el onceavo templo del santuario de Athena dos cuerpos se hallaban recostados uno frente al otro solo observándose sin saber bien que hacer.

-Yo... Yo no tengo nada- admitió el dueño de la casa algo avergonzado

-No... No importa. Confió en ti Camus-su compañero y amigo le regalo una dulce sonrisa

Camus se acercó y lo beso con delicadeza; Un beso suave y pausado cargado de amor y al mismo tiempo de deseo.

Un suspiro fue emitido por Milo cuando sus labios se separaron por la falta de oxígeno

-Estas temblando-informó el acuariano-podemos parar si quieres

-¡No!... No es eso...solo que...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que su nerviosismo y vergüenza no se lo permitieron

Camus creyó entender lo que ocurría por lo que una idea surco su cabeza. Rápidamente se quito la musculosa azul que utilizaba para dormir y con las manos corto un pedazo de la parte baja de la prenda quedando una especie de cinta en sus manos.  
Con delicadeza se acercó al rostro del escorpiano y cubrió sus ojos con la tela cerrándola con un suave nudo por encima de su nuca.  
Luego bajo hasta sus oídos y susurro:

-imagina que soy él

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Milo, seguido de un sonoro suspiro que escapó de sus labios cuando Camus comenzó a bajar besado su cuello.  
Recorrió toda la extensión de ese y luego volvió a sus labios proporcionando una caricia mucho más demandante.  
Las manos del acuariano viajaron lentamente hasta las cadenas de su compañero contorneando su silueta. Una vez allí se colaron por debajo de la remera subiendo las caricias por la espalda mientras el recorrido de besos volvía a descender.

Quito la remera del escorpiano para luego besarlo nuevamente con intensidad en lo que Milo paseaba tímidamente sus manos por todo su torso y espalda fundiéndose en un abrazo

Camus ataco su cuello, quería marcarlo como suyo pero sabia que eso no era parte del trato. Lo acostó y bajo sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón y se lo quito mientras repartía suaves besos por toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

Admiro la figura bajo él solo cubierta por aquellos bóxers negros y trago grueso. Lo beso salvajemente y con su mano acaricio su miembro sobre la tela.

Milo ahogó un gemido en el beso mientras le mordida el labio inferior

Aprovechando aquella distracción introdujo un dedo en la entrada del menor lo que provocó una mordida mas fuerte  
Después, sin dejar de lado el trabajo de su mano, descendió para darle atención a sus pezones besándolos y mordisqueándolos hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados.

Los gemidos del escorpiano cada vez eran más sonoros y continuos  
¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin sentir eso? Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras arqueaba la espalda

Los labios de Camus bajaron hasta llegar al elástico de la única prenda que aun cubría al peliazul; la quito con rapidez y antes de que su compañero pudiera decir algo tomo su miembro con una mano y se lo metió en la boca mientras que con la otra introducía dos dedos en la entrada.

Milo estaba enloqueciendo, el dolor que sentía era nada comparado con la agradable sensación que recorría su cuerpo y le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Camus siguió con su acción por varios minutos adicionando un tercer dedo hasta darse cuesta que su compañero estaba al limite.  
En ese momento lo liberó de su dulce tortura y se dirigió hacia su oído

\- ¿Estas listo?-pronunció con una sensual voz que nadie le atribuiría para después morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja

-...si...-emitió en un gemido que denotaba la necesidad de su cuerpo

El acuariano volvió a besarlo de manera salvaje, quería que el escorpiano solo se concentrará en eso: en sus besos, sus caricias, su entrega; y así olvidar el dolor y darle paso al placer.

Levanto la pierna derecha de Milo depositándola en su hombro para luego quitar sus dedos y dirigirse a la entrada del menor.

Entro despacio para no hacerle daño y estando atento a cualquier gesto o sonido que Milo pudiera emitir.

\- ¿Estas bien?-cuestionó preocupado al ver como el moreno apretaba los dientes

-...si...ah...sigue-indico moviendo las caderas para darle a entender que podía continuar

Camus asintió y nuevamente repartió besos por todos los lugares a los que alcanzaba mientras continuaba su avance lento.

Una vez completamente dentro, paro un momento pero no detuvo las caricias, para que Milo se acostumbra a la intromisión.

Se quedo observándolo un instante, no podía creer lo hermoso que se veía así recostado debajo de suyo, con algunos mechones pegados en su rostro a causa del sudor. Su pecho que subía y bajaba por la excitación. Quería tener esa imagen por siempre en su mente deseaba decirle cuanto lo amaba y que por la pronunciación de esas simples dos palabras el tiempo se congelara y solo existieran ellos dos.

-Muévete por favor- se oyó un suspiro que lo saco de su ensoñación cuando Milo movió sus caderas.

Obedeció sin decir ni pensar nada más.  
Los movimientos lentamente fueron aumentando su velocidad. Los gemidos, cada vez eran más audibles, llenaban la habitación y las manos del Milo recorrían el cuerpo del acuariano una y otra vez dejando ocasionalmente rasguños en su espalda y pequeños besos y mordidas en su pecho.

El momento se acercaba, ninguno de los dos aguantaría mucho más, aun así ninguno quería que ese encuentro terminara.

-¡Ah!...¡Camus!-grito Milo quien había acabado en medio de ambos gracias al último movimiento del mayor.

Camus salió del cuerpo de Milo derramándose fuera de este, luego de es ultima estocada.

La sensación era tan exquisita que no reparo en lo dicho por su compañero. Simplemente se limito a estar unos minutos quieto hasta recuperar el aliento y ver que la respiración del moreno era la normal.

Se recostó a su lado, ya no tenía fuerzas para abandonar la habitación. Estiro la mano y con algo de miedo quito la venda de las turquesa que tanto le gustaba observar. Su expresión cambio a una media sonrisa de lado al notar que Milo ya estaba dormido, eso fue bastante reconfortante para él. Se acomodo mejor y acomodo a Milo sobre su pecho. Por esa noche... Solo por esa noche Milo seria suyo... Suyo y de nadie más así que aprovecharía el mayor tiempo posible... Mañana...mañana volverían a ser solo amigos…


	4. ¿Nada cambio?

**¿Nada cambio?**

A la mañana siguiente, Milo se despertó un poco mas tarde que de costumbre. Estiro todo su cuerpo sin abrir los ojos y sintió una pequeña punzada en la parte baja de la espalda.  
Abrió por completo los ojos y notó que estaba solo en aquella enorme habitación. Una extraña sensación de soledad se apodero de él, como si se sintiera abandonado.  
Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no había razón para sentirse así.  
Como pudo se levantó y con paso lento se dirigió a la cocina mas por costumbre que por una acción consiente.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con un completo desayuno en la mesa y Camus de espaldas a el sacando algo de la heladera

-Ah...buenos días ¿Ya te levantaste?-dijo algo sorprendido el acuariano cuando se volteo y encontró a su compañero ahí-estaba por llevarte el desayuno-agrego dejando una pequeña pastilla blanca junto a los alimentos

-Bu... Buenos días...no...No era necesario -busco la mirada del otro como esperando una respuesta. Camus sonrió cálidamente de lado y Milo supo que todo estaba bien.

-¿Dormiste bien?- cuestiono una vez que se sentó indicándole al peliazul que hiciera lo mismo

-Bastante. No quería levantarme

Camus volvió a sonreír y la conversación siguió su curso como cualquier otra. Nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior se mencionó pero los recuerdos estarían ahí siempre sobretodo el susurro de su nombre por parte del escorpiano

Después de aquella noche Milo se sentía mas seguro de si mismo. A pesar de solo a ver sido una vez tenía una idea de que hacer y como. Eso lo hacia feliz, tal vez no seria el mejor amante que su novio tendría pero sabia como empezar a practicar para serlo.

En un par de días cuando Aioria regresara se lo demostraría.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, la amistad entre Camus y Milo no se vio afectada por lo que paso. Milo seguía yendo al templo de acuario para hablar o solo pasar el rato y Camus seguía escuchándolo o simplemente disfrutando de su presencia... Solo que a veces al observarlo por algunos momentos el recuerdo de sus cálidos besos sobre su piel lo asaltaban y las ganas de volver a probar ese cuerpo se apoderaban de él; aun así jamás lo hizo nunca haría nada que lastimara a su hermoso escorpión por mas que eso lo destrozara por dentro.

Aquel día, Milo estaba en su templo recostado en el sillón de la sala pensando que hacer esa noche para que el regreso de Aioria sea especial; tan distraído estaba que se quedo dormido. No supo cuanto tiempo durmió pero se despertó al sentir una mano acariciando sus cabellos

-Mmm... _Este tacto… no es igual_

-Milo...Milo despierta

-... ¿Aioria?-cuestiono intentando reconocer aquella voz

-No deberías dormir ahí-le dijo con una sonrisa cuando el escorpión dorado logro despertarse

-No se en que momento me dormí- se tallo un ojo mientras se sentaba para dejarle lugar a su pareja

El otro solo sonrió al darse cuenta que su novio estaba tan dormido que no había reparado en su presencia

-...espera ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Aioria?!¡¿Que haces aquí?!

-Jajajaja-rompió en carcajada el leonino-¿Que no puedo visitar a mi novio en su templo?

-Pe...Pero se supone que volverías esta noche

-Si pero termine antes la misión. Ahora ¿Me vas a saludar como corresponde o vas a seguir haciendo preguntas? -interrogó con una sonrisa

-Lo siento-se acercó lentamente y lo beso- bienvenido- dijo cerca de sus labios.

Aioria esta vez mostro una sonrisa mas amplia y sin dar tiempo a nada capturo los labios del escorpión en un beso apasionado y demandante.  
Mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras empujaba a Milo suavemente para que volviera a acostarse quedando atrapado por los brazos de Aioria

-Te extrañe-articulo cuando la falta de aire le obligó a soltarlo solo para volver a atacar su boca con igual intensidad

Sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura del peli azul y comenzaron a levantar su remera acariciando su abdomen.

Milo abrió los ojos al sentir la intromisión y se sobresalto

-A...Aioria-logro articular entre besos

-¿mmm…?-fue la respuesta del otro mientras descendía por su cuello

-¿No tienes que ir con el patriarca?

-Uh si tienes razón-se separo y sentó frente al escorpiano-será mejor que suba-le dio un beso rápido pero profundo-¿Cenamos esta noche?

-Claro-contesto con una tenue sonrisa

Aioria le devolvió el gesto y se levanto para emprender su camino

-A las nueve en mi templo- dijo mientras se retiraba alzando una mano a modo de saludo

Milo solo asintió con la cabeza como si el otro pudiera verlo

No entendía que había pasado. ¿Por que aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca? ¿Lo había echo para alejarlo o solo fue un reflejo? ¿Por que no sintió nada con aquel tacto?

Toco tus mejillas con ambas manos: Ni siquiera estaba sonrojado. ¿Como era posible? La última vez que alguien lo había tocado así una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió aumentando su temperatura corporal considerablemente  
Pero ahora nada...absolutamente nada como si no sintiera las caricias de Aioria

-Bah estoy pensando tonterías- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta para convencerse mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón-seguro estaba nervioso porque Aioria me tomo por sorpresa y todavía estaba algo dormido. Espere tanto por esto que de seguro entre en shock... Si eso debe ser mis ganas me están jugando una mala pasada pero esta noche será distinto me iré mentalizado y pasare la mejor noche de todas con la persona que quiero… mi novio

Así el día paso con rapidez dando paso la noche.

Milo permaneció en su templo hasta último momento prestando especial atención a cada detalle. Quería que todo fuera perfecto esa noche. Se sentía nervioso. No era la primera vez que cenaban solos en el templo del león pero la situación era diferente: sabia como iba a terminar y eso le daba algo de… ¿Miedo? ¿Ansiedad? No estaba seguro probablemente era una mezcla de esos y muchos mas sentimientos que no lo abandonaron en todo el transcurso de la velada.

Ahora ambos caballeros se encontraban en a sala repartiéndose besos. Ya se habían puesto al día respecto a lo ocurrido durante la ausencia del de leo y no quedaba nada más que decir solo actuar.

Aioria devoraba con intensidad los labios del escorpiano. Llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando y ahora que estaba de vuelta quería aprovecharlo.  
Rápidamente sus manos tocaron la bronceada piel de su compañero por debajo de la remera repartiendo leves caricias.  
Milo hacia lo mismo pero en su espalda, levantando la prenda hasta lograr que Aioria se la quitara. Comenzó a formar un camino de besos por su cuello

- _a…ahora que debería…-_ sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir una mano sobre su miembro por encima de la ropa

-Mi…Milo-emitió ahogando gemidos

Una extraña sensación en su estomago se hizo presente un revoltijo que le causaba gran malestar provocando que sus caricias aminoraran su intensidad

-Milo ¿Esta todo bien? – cuestiono al sentir el repentino cambio de actitud en su pareja

-Si todo perfecto- lo beso pero volvió a sentirse extraño

-Escucha si no quieres…

\- No es eso- se apresuro a decir- sabes que esto no es nada nuevo para mi… pero de repente mi estomago molesta

\- Tal vez te cayó mal la cena

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Es perfectamente valido… no soy bueno cocinando-sonrió abiertamente

-Pero estaba rico

Aioria sonrió nuevamente y busco su remera para volver a ponérsela

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos por hoy? Aun estoy algo cansado por el viaje

\- ¿Estas seguro?

-Claro- sonrió cálidamente- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu templo?

-No… no es necesario. Mejor ve a descansar-le sonrió con dulzura- ¿Te veo mañana?

-Si- le dio un dulce beso- hasta mañana. Toma algo para el estomago antes de acostarte

Milo asintió y emprendió su camino hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de acuario, su guardián ya se encontraba descansando ya que hace unas horas comenzó a sentirse mal sin razón por lo que decidió recostarse.

Su sueño comenzó tranquilo y apaciguado pero rápidamente imágenes de una de las noches anteriores asaltaban su memoria trayendo consigo recuerdos de cálidos besos en sus labios y dulces caricias esparcidas por todo su cuerpo.  
Su respiración comenzó a agitarse como si estuviera viviendo de nuevo todo aquello. Cada suspiro que escapaba de sus labios era tan real. Recordaba cada detalle de esa noche y a la perfección aquella sensación de plenitud en su ser.  
Esa misma que ahora lo traía desde los brazos de Morfeo devuelta a la realidad donde se encontraba a mitad de la noche, solo en aquella habitación.

- _...a esta hora ellos deben estar juntos_ -fue su primer pensamiento al despertar.

Emitió un sonoro suspiro para luego posar su vista en el otro lado de la cama. Ese que en estos momentos estaba tan frio como se decía era su corazón... Tal vez... tal vez ese era su castigo por ocultar sus sentimientos: Estar condenado a solo vivir de recuerdos.


	5. Aliado

**Aliados**

-Que mala cara tienes- expreso en tono neutro Shura

-No dormí mucho que digamos-decía Camus mientras le servía una taza de café a su compañero

-Gracias. ¿Mal sueño?

-Mala noche- contesto sentándose enfrente y reprimiendo un suspiro

\- ¿Me quieres contar?- cuestiono interesado

Ellos no eran muy amigos, eran buenos compañeros y solían contarse cosas justamente por esa lejanía que les permitía dar una opinión más objetiva respecto de lo que hablaban.

Camus hizo un silencio. No estaba seguro de querer revelarle a alguien sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Entonces Shura retomo la palabra

-Sabes cuando Aioria me dijo que estaba con Milo me dolió mucho no porque no quisiera su felicidad si no porque ese día estaba determinado a decirle lo que sentía.-hizo una pausa- Al oír su confesión lo primero que vino a mi mente fue " soy un idiota si no hubiera tardado tanto esto no hubiese pasado". Es decir, se que Aioria no suele decir que no pero al tratarse de Milo sabia que no eran solo unos días si no una relación seria. Los conozco a ambos y puedo jurar que no se harían daño nunca por eso tampoco le he dicho nada hasta ahora ya que probablemente se sentiría mal pero no dejaría a Milo para no lastimarlo pero no estaría con ambos

-No se por que me cuentas todo esto

-Porque ambos somos desgraciados por nuestras propias decisiones. Por no hablar a tiempo. Sé que no era seguro que nos dieran una respuesta afirmativa pero no viviríamos con esta incertidumbre de "que hubiera pasado si"

-Milo es mi mejor amigo...

-Y lo amas-interrumpió rápidamente- he visto como lo miras

Camus se sonrojo de inmediato haciendo su cara a un lado y dejando reposar una de sus manos sobre la mesa.  
Shura sonrió ante este gesto

-Solo vine a decirte que tienes ganas de hablar puedes buscarme ya que quien mejor para escucharte que alguien que esta pasando por lo mismo- bajo su mirada y sus ojos se ensombrecieron

Camus alzó levemente la vista y se atrevió a hablar

\- ¿Siempre te dolió tanto?

-No. Al principio trataba de convencerme a mi mismo de que, aunque fuera con alguien distinto, pasaría como con sus otras relaciones y acabarían rompiendo; pero al pasar el tiempo y ver lo bien que estaba dolía mas. Me decía que si él era feliz todo estaba bien… pero no es cierto. Disfruto de su felicidad pero al mismo tiempo está me lastima por no ser quien la provoca y al mismo tiempo no puedo alejarme… me resulta imposible.

\- ¿Por que me dices esto ahora?

-Porque comenzó a dolerte más

Los ojos de Camus se abrieron desmesuradamente. Shura no podía saber lo que paso entre ellos ¿O si?

\- ¿Co...Como sabes eso?-logró articular con dificultad

-Me dio esa impresión los últimos días. Como si ya no soportaras aguantar y quisieras estallar

-... ¿Tan... Tan obvio soy?

-Para nada. Supongo que me di cuenta porque me veo reflejado pero dudo que alguien más lo notara- intento darle ánimos con aquella sinceridad

-... No creo que sea mala idea.

Su interlocutor sonrió sabiendo a que se refería

-Me alegra mucho oír eso. Veras que entre los dos podremos superarlo- dijo en tono suave apoyando su mano sobre la del acuariano para luego ejercer una leve presión casi imperceptible para indicarle que debía tener animo

A pesar de no ser su estilo, Shura sintió que ese gesto era sumamente necesario en esa situación ya que ambos necesitaban apoyo.  
Camus esbozo un gesto que intentaba ser una leve sonrisa y el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

En ese instante, la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver la figura de un hombre de tez morena y ojos celestes

-...lo...lo siento no quise interrumpir - soltó impresionado Milo al notar la cercanía entre ambos

\- No te preocupes Milo, yo ya me iba-le sonrió y dirigió su vista a Camus- cualquier cosa bajas -agrego en tono neutro para luego deshacer el agarre con suavidad ante el asentamiento del acuario

Milo lo seguido con la mirada hasta que el capricorniano salió de su campo de vista

-... Milo... Milo

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Me estas escuchando Milo?

-Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

-Te pregunte ¿A que viniste?

\- A desayunar. ¿A que más?

-Creí que desayunarías con Aioria

-S...si... Solo que no estaba- mintió. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente ir al templo de leo, al despertar lo primero que quiso es ir con Camus como siempre.- pero creo que llegue tarde

-Aun no termino. Puedes quedarte si quieres-respondió con una sonrisa

Milo asintió y tomo asiento junto a su amigo en lo que este le servía

-y... ¿Que hacia aquí Shura?-pregunto mientras veía a Camus sentarse a su lado- ¿Se te declaro?

-¡¿QUE?!...Jajajajaja -comenzó a carcajearse ante aquella idea-claro que no. ¿Por qué creíste eso?-pregunto aun con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No se, se veían tan cercanos-masculló

-Solo vino a hacerme una propuesta

\- ¿De que tipo?

-Estas muy curioso esta mañana

-Y tu muy misterioso-lo miro serio

-De ninguno en particular-agrego -solo vino a decirme que puedo ir a su templo cuando guste

\- _¿Y para eso te toma la mano?_

\- ¿Milo?

\- ¿Qué?

-Pusiste una fea extraña

-Es la única que tengo-le enseño la lengua a lo que Camus sonrió- bien no pregunto mas pero si se te declara debo saberlo

-Eso no va a pasar

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Porque a Shura le gusta otra persona

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién?

-No puedo decirte. Es secreto

-Mmm... Esta bien. Cambiemos de tema. _Me estoy cansando de hablar de Shura_

\- ¿Y de que quieres hablar?

-En...en realidad venia a consultarte algo

-Te escucho

\- ¿Como sabes si ya no le gustas a alguien?

\- ¿Dudas de los sentimientos de Aioria?-cuestiono extrañado el acuariano.

-No. Solo me dio curiosidad saber si eso puede verse

-Pues si te soy sincero la verdad no lo se. Supongo que las cosas que antes te resultaban interesantes se vuelven comunes y ya no te causan emoción-al ver que Milo permanecía pensativo continuo-…¿Paso algo?

-No, nada

\- ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

\- ¿Por que preguntas?

-Porque siempre me cuentas

-Nada. Aioria me invito a cenar

-...¿Y?-lo conocía hace años. Sabía que algo ocultaba

-...no pude hacer nada

Camus lo miro con compasión, sabiendo a que se refería.

-No deberías presionaste ni dejar que nadie lo haga. Pasara cuando estés listo

-Lo se. De hecho Aioria se comporto muy bien conmigo cuando le dije que me sentía mal

\- ¿Pudiste decirle la verdad?

-En realidad, el estómago comenzó a molestarme y él se dio cuenta.

-Seguramente eran nervios. Deberías tomarlo con calma y dejar que fluya.

Milo sonrió reconfortado. Era increíble que la persona frente a él tuviera la capacidad de tranquilizarlo con solo unas palabras. De verdad era alguien sumamente importante en su vida.

Sin más Milo se abrazo fuertemente a la cintura de Camus, descansando la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero.

-Gracias-dijo en un susurro- siempre sabes exactamente que decir

Camus esbozo una sonrisa ante aquellas palabras

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que es lo que necesitas escuchar-agrego acariciando las finas hebras del escorpiano

Milo no respondió. Solo se dejo envolver por la cálida sensación que se apoderaba de él. Aspiro lentamente el perfume que emanaba del otro cuerpo; era dulce y confortable como si la misma paz lo envolviera.

Levantó un poco la cabeza sin deshacer del todo el agarre y poso la vista en aquellos hermosos zafiros que lo escudriñaban.  
Su mente quedo en blanco y ningún pensamiento surco por ella. Solo un impulso que se apodero de su cuerpo.  
Como llevado por una corriente, cerró los ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y lo beso con delicadeza; apenas posando sus labios sobre los del acuariano pero lo suficiente para concebir su dulce sabor que hacia días no probaba.  
Mientras tanto, Camus permanecía con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder claramente sorprendido por aquella acción; tanto así que no pudo corresponder.

Cuando Milo reaccionó y reparo en lo que estaba haciendo se separó y miro a su amigo con un claro sonrojo

-Yo...lo siento Camus... Se…será mejor que me vaya a entrenar. Lu...luego hablamos-articulo como pudo y prácticamente abandonó corriendo el recinto

En tanto, un notorio sonrojo comenzó a apoderarse por completo del rostro de Camus.  
Levanto lentamente su mano y poso los dedos sobre sus labios como no creyendo en lo que acababa de pasar.  
No era la primera vez que se besaban pero este beso era diferente: todos los anteriores eran de alguna forma para Aioria; pero este era suyo, solo suyo surgido de un momento único entre los dos.  
Se podía decir que ese era el primer beso que su amado Milo le daba.


	6. Comprensión

Comprensión.

-38,2-Dijo para si mismo en un suspiro el caballero de escorpión mientras leía el termómetro que acaba de sacar de debajo de su brazo y lo dejaba en la mesa junto a la cama.

Hacia tres días que no salía de su templo a causa de la fiebre que había invadido su cuerpo repentinamente.

\- _¿Qué me estará pasando? Si yo nunca me enfermo_ -volvió a suspirar- _estoy así desde que volví de acuario aquel día… el día que…-_ los colores se le subieron a la cara al recordar lo que había echo aquel día- _¡¿En que rayos estaba pensando?! –_ Se había preguntado a si mismo por enésima vez mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Ni siquiera él sabía que fue lo que paso por su mente en aquel instante; fue un momento en el que solo se dejo llevar y su cuerpo actuó por sí solo.

¿Y ahora? Ahora estaba en su cama con fiebre; estaba somatizando, lo sabía pero al mismo tiempo le servía ya que si en ese tiempo Camus aun no lo visitaba es porque estaba molesto con él. ¿No?

Si hubiese sido a la inversa ¿Estaría molesto con Camus?  
Probablemente no, se sentiría mal por ocultárselo a Aioria pero no seria la primera vez pero la circunstancia era distinta antes era por el bien de su relación pero esta vez ¿Que fin tuvo?

¿Lo extrañaba?... Es cierto que sus besos no se parecían en nada pero no había tenido la necesidad de tomarlo nuevamente.. No hasta después de aquella noche. Esa que cambio su vida.  
Aun no entendía porque en ese instante final había dejado escapar el nombre del acuariano. Es cierto que por más que se suponía debía imaginar que era su novio quien lo tocaba la verdad es que una parte de el tenia presente que en realidad quien lo hacia era la persona a quien estimaba mas que nada en el mundo. Quien estuvo con el siempre. A quien amaba como un hermano... Pero los hermanos no se besan y mucho menos tenían la necesidad de tocarse porque eso era lo que hacia siempre que podía lo abrazaba era algo natural de su parte pero solo con Camus así como este solo se dejaba tocar por el.

O al menos así era antes. Apretó los puños al recordar como Shura y Camus estaban tomados de la mano mientras conversaban.  
Ellos no tenían una relación, ¿O si? No, Camus se lo había negado y el jamás le mentiría

Entonces porque le permitía tocarlo y mas importante… ¿Por que le molestaba?

-Milo… Milo

La pronunciación de su nombre lo trajo de nuevo de sus cavilaciones

-Perdona. ¿Decías Aioria?

\- ¿Qué temperatura tienes?

-38,2

-Aun tienes fiebre. Tendrás que permanecer en la cama-dijo sentándose en la cama cerca del escorpión.

-Ya estoy cansado

-Lo siento pero es la única forma en que te cures

-Han pasado tres días, hasta tu debes estar cansado de estar aquí cuidándome

-Para nada. Si no quisiera hacerlo no estaría a tu lado- el león mostro una linda sonrisa que ilumino su rostro

Milo imito el gesto pero este se desvaneció rápidamente; Aioria lo noto por lo que inmediatamente cuestiono

-Oye Milo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-C…claro

\- ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

\- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Es que… desde que volví de aquella misión me da la impresión de que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros

\- ¿Algo como que?

-No sabría especificarlo. Solo es una sensación que tengo

\- ¿Q... Qué? claro que no. Todo es igual que siempre -se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa falsa.

-Milo-dijo en un tono de reproche que luego suavizo al no haber una nueva respuesta-…escucha yo te quiero mucho por eso quiero que seas honesto conmigo. ¿Por que estas tan raro? Ni siquiera dejas que te toque y no creo que sea solo indisposición.

Milo se lo quedo viendo en silencio. Tenia que sincerarse no solo con Aioria si no con el mismo.  
Llevaba varios días pensándolo y finalmente se atrevió a decirlo

-Yo... Yo creo que estoy confundido

\- ¿Como crees? ¿Lo estas o no lo estas?- su vos no era de regaño más bien todo lo contrario se oía dulce hasta se podía decir que comprensivo.

-Es que yo... Yo... ¡bese a alguien mas!- admitió cerrando los ojos con fuerza

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación que fue interrumpido por la estrepitosa risa del caballero de Leo

-Jajajaja ¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por eso andabas tan preocupado estos días?

-Es que...-no estaba muy seguro de que debía decir aquella reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa

Ante esto el leonino sonrió de lado dejando ver que nada de eso lo molestaba

-¿Fue Camus verdad?

Los ojos de Milo parecían platos; si creía que nada en ese momento podía ser mas extraño, el caballero frente a el lo sorprendía cada vez mas

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

-Me lo imagine...siempre crei que tu y camus eran pareja o al menos había algo entre ustedes... Por eso estaba tan sorprendido cuando te me confesaste-volvió a sonreír

\- Pero eso no es cierto siempre fuimos solo amigos

\- ¿Por que lo besaste entonces?

-No se

\- ¿Nunca te planteaste tus sentimientos?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tal vez estos cambiaron y estabas tan acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca que no notaste la diferencia

\- ¿Eso es posible?

-Nunca se sabe. Milo yo te quiero mucho y no voy a enojarme si decides que a quien amas es a él solo te pido que seas sincero conmigo

-…Puedo pensarlo

-Por supuesto. Solo recuerda que no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo ¿Si? Solo la tendrás con la persona que ames. ¿De acuerdo?

Milo solo asintió con la cabeza y a cambio recibió un abrazo de parte del leonino que correspondió con fuerza

-Te quiero mucho Milo.

-También te quiero.

Aioria se alejo después de unos instantes y beso la frente del escorpión con delicadeza.

Cerca, muy cerca de ahí una persona que recién llegaba al octavo tempo observaba la escena desde la puerta a penas abierta.

No hacia mucho que estaba allí solo había logrado ver el abrazo y el último diálogo pero eso fue suficiente para querer abandonar el recinto lo más rápido posible.  
Tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero su orgullo no lo dejaba.  
Subió lo más rápido posible, necesitaba desahogarse pero con quien si su mejor amigo era quien lo estaba lastimando.

\- _**Si tienes ganas de hablar puedes buscarme**_ –aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente cuando entro en el templo de capricornio por lo que decidió entrar en la parte privada de la casa - ¿Shura?... Shura ¿Estas aquí?

-Hey hola Camus. –Dijo al verlo entrar en su sala- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué paso Camus? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

\- ¿Es… es cierto lo que dijiste el otro día? Sobre… lo de hablar

-Por supuesto. ¿Quieres sentarte?-le indico un sillón frente a él

El caballero de acuario solo asintió y tomo asiento.  
Después de un largo mutismo finalmente Shura lo rompió

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso?

-Milo… Milo me beso y no he hablado con el desde entonces

\- ¡¿Como que no?! Ve a buscarlo

-Ya fui. He ido cada día desde que entendí lo que paso. Pero siempre estaba con Aioria. No he hablado con él en tres días.

\- ¿Y por que crees que lo hizo?

-Esperaba que me pudieras responder eso.

Shura no sabia que decir; a que estaba jugando Milo: le hace una escena de celos a Camus, lo besa y luego pasa tres días con Aioria como si nada.  
Eso no era justo, Camus no se merecía eso el de verdad amaba a Milo

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?- volvió a preguntar Camus

Sus ojos expresaban claramente estar buscando un consuelo que claramente el capricorniano no podía darle

-Camus yo no quiero que sufras y lo que creo es que deberías tener cuidado

-¿Cuidado de que?

\- No digo que Milo sea una mala persona. Pero tal vez no esta teniendo en cuenta a nadie mas que el y eso no esta bien. No puede usarte y no debes dejar que lo haga…

-¡Milo jamás jugaría con una persona! ¡Y mucho menos conmigo!- alzo la voz como nunca lo había echo interrumpiendo al de capricornio- tal vez fue un error venir aquí- se levanto y sin esperar nada mas emprendió su partida.

-Camus espera

Pero no hubo respuesta solo pudo ver como el caballero de acuario se alejaba a paso firme hacia su templo.

Eso no podía ser cierto, Milo no era así. Milo era una persona buena, alegre, divertida, tal vez algo infantil e ingenua pero no era egoísta. Jamás le haría daño a conciencia. Su Milo no era así… ¿Su? ¿Era suyo?... por supuesto siempre lo seria y él seria siempre de Milo aunque este no lo supiera.


	7. Quiebre

Quiebre

Habían pasado un par de días, Milo ya no tenia fiebre ni echa un lio su cabeza ahora lo tenia claro. Estos días alejado de él le habían servido para darse cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado.

Esa era la causa de porque salía recientemente de la casa de Leo; había decidido terminar su relación con Aioria, no era justo para ninguno que permaneciera al lado de alguien a quien no amaba. Se querían... Se querían mucho pero no se amaban por algo no se lo habían dicho en ese tiempo.

Aioria no se lo había tomado mal, todo lo contrario le había dicho que estaba feliz de que sus sentimientos estuvieran claros y que no se preocupe que seguro estos eran correspondidos por el caballero de acuario. También le agradeció por los lindos momentos juntos y quedaron como buenos amigos como habían sido siempre.

Ahora, subía a paso firme hasta acuario, pero al llegar parte de su decisión se había desvanecido.

¿Y si no le correspondía? ¿Y si lo odiaba? ¿Si no quería volver a verlo?  
Estas y más preguntas rondaron su mente este último tiempo y había llegado a una conclusión: No importaba él se confesaría y no se alejaría de Camus sin importar cual sea su respuesta al menos seria su amigo aunque eso le doliera.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el interior de la sala, Camus estaba sentado en la punta del sillón con los ojos cerrados.  
La luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana a un lado de él y pegaba contra su nívea piel haciendo que casi brille.  
Las mejillas de Milo adquirieron un leve tono carmín ante aquella visión tan angelical y un suspiro abandonó sus labios

-¿Milo?- cuestionó con voz suave fijando su vista en el recién llegado

-Ho... Hola-apenas si pudo salir de su ensoñación

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que hace días no te veo y se me hizo raro

-Fui varias veces a tu templo pero siempre estabas ocupado

-Yo... Estuve algo mal estos días

\- ¿Te sientes mal?- se apresuro a preguntar

-No ya no por eso vine a verte...te...tenia que hablar contigo

-Entonces entra de una vez y siéntate- le indico el lugar junto a el

Milo se sintió algo tonto al notar que no había salido del umbral de la habitación.  
Camus reprimió una sonrisilla al ver la forma casi robótica con la que se desplazaba su amigo

\- ¿Seguro ya estas bien?- cuestionó una vez que el escorpión se sentó

-Si claro

\- ¿Qué te había pasado?

-Solo algo de fiebre, nada grave

-Bien, entonces te escucho

-Veras Camus yo... Yo...

Silencio, las palabras no le salían. La garganta se le había cerrado y no podía decir mas nada.  
Se atrevió a levantar la vista y ahí estaban esos zafiros expectantes por lo que iba a decir pero no podía por lo que decidió que lo mejor no era decirlo si no hacerlo.  
Apretó los puños contra el sofá y en un impulso se lanzó hacia el acuariano, lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso con fuerza.

Camus estaba sorprendido, nuevamente lo había abordado sin darse cuenta pero esta vez el contacto duro lo suficiente para que su cuerpo reaccionara y le correspondiera con la misma intensidad.

 _ **-No puede usarte y no debes dejar que lo haga...**_

Las palabras de Shura atravesaron su mente como un rayo y en un rápido movimiento se levanto empujando a su compañero, haciendo que este cayera sentado mirándolo asombrado.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-alzo la voz como rara vez lo hacia

-Camus yo...

-¡No soy tu juguete Milo!- lo interrumpió- no puedes venir y besarme cuando quieras porque si-estaba colérico

-Camus escúchame

-¡NO! Esto esta mal. Tienes pareja no puedes estarme besando y acostándote conmigo y luego pasar días encerrado con tu pareja- lo había dicho saco aquello que guardaba dentro de él sin impórtale las consecuencias.

Milo estaba sorprendido no por sus palabras si no por la forma, nunca había visto a Camus así daba miedo y eso le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-... Vete -dijo en un susurro reprimiendo las lágrimas

-Camus déjame explicarte- salió como pudo de su trance, tenia que hacer algo y rápido

-¿No me oíste? ¡Dije que te fueras!-se volteo para no verlo, su voluntad estaba a punto de romperse.

Milo lo conocía, nada de lo que dijera serviría en este momento la furia de Camus era tan grande que no escucharía nada de lo que el dijera. Se había equivocado no veía donde pero no era el momento de hablarlo. Se levantó como pudo y camino a paso lento hasta la puerta

-…volveré después.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

A paso lento, Milo bajo las escaleras intentando no caerse debido a la marcha tan errante que llevaba. Rogaba llegar a su templo rápido para poder entender que había pasado, de todas las reacciones que había imaginado ninguna se acercaba a eso y ahora no sabia que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Camus se dejó caer en el sillón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas ya no le importaba siquiera tratar de reprimirlas solo quería que ese dolor desapareciera para siempre.


	8. Sinceramiento

**Sinceramiento**

-Y es fue lo que paso- decía un deprimido Milo apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y simplemente te fuiste?- pregunto extrañado Aioria quien miraba con curiosidad al compañero que se lamentaba en su mesa del comedor.

\- ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Camus estaba furioso. No se que hice mal- dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Y… para empezar lo besaste sin siquiera decirle que ya no estamos juntos. Camus debe pensar que me estabas engañando con él y dudo que le agrade la idea de ser de las personas que se prestan a eso.

\- Camus jamás haría sufrir a alguien pero… si en verdad el no me quiere de esa forma.

\- ¿Te correspondió el beso?

\- Eso creo.

-Eso es lo único que debería importarte.

\- Lo único que me importa ahora es que no me odie.

-El no te odia solo esta confundido.

-¿Y que puedo hacer?

\- Que tal ser sincero con él. Intenta explicarle todo.

-¿Como?

-Eso deberías saberlo tu, eres quien mas lo conoce.

Milo permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos unos cuantos minutos hasta que una idea poco común atravesó su mente, era arriesgado pero no podía estar peor que ahora.

Aioria lo miro extrañado cuando aquella sonrisa surco el rostro del escorpión.

-Me estas dando algo de miedo ¿Sabias?

-No hare nada malo si es lo que piensas.

-¿Entonces?

-Es una sorpresa. Pero necesito un favor.

-Dime.

-Vi a Camus bajar hace rato si ves que vuelve retenlo hasta que yo te diga.

-Esta… bien.

-Bueno tengo que irme.

-Espera, ¿Vas a tu templo?.

-Si.

-Te acompaño, se me hace que será más fácil retenerlo en capricornio que aquí.

-Te pedí ayuda a ti no a Shura.

-No sabía que cayera mal.

-No me cae ni bien ni mal.

-Entonces ¿Cual es el problema con él?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema. Vamos- sentencio en tono duro mientras avanzaba a la salida.

La noche cayo en el santuario y el caballero de acuario aun no regresaba, después de lo que había pasado decidió que lo mejor era dar un paseo por la playa, eso siempre lo relajaba. Bajo evitando tanto el templo de Escorpión como el de Leo hasta llegar a una alejada playa en las afueras de Rodorio. El sonido de las olas golpeando le ayudaba a despejar su mente o eso pensaba porque lo único que había logrado era evocar cada recuerdo que tenia con Milo desde que eran pequeños.

¿Como habían llegado a eso? En que momento sus sentimientos mutaron y le permitían al escorpión jugar con su corazón. ¿Por que si sabia de cuanto lo quería se burlaba así de él?

¿Cuándo Milo se volvió una persona tan cruel? ¿Acaso siempre había sido así y su amor le impedía verlo?

Hiciera lo que hiciera, su mente iba a mil por hora y solo lograba una cosa: lastimarse mas  
Decidió que ya era suficiente cuando las estrellas iluminaban por completo el firmamento después de todo, tarde o temprano debía volver a su templo y pasar por la octava casa aunque nada le garantizaba tener tanta suerte como en la tarde.

Probablemente se debía a las altas horas que eran el hecho de que no se cruzo con ninguno de sus compañeros de armas. Seguramente todos se encontraban descansando ya, todos a excepción del caballero del decimo templo que al parecer se encontraba muy a gusto tomando un café con Aioria después de cenar. De verdad que no entendía nada.

En la casa de Capricornio, sus dos ocupantes esperaron pacientemente hasta que su compañero atravesó el recinto.

-¿No debías retenerlo?- pregunto Shura con total normalidad luego de bajar su taza.

-Milo me aviso hace horas que ya estaba listo.

-Entonces ¿Por que sigues aquí?

-¿No puedo querer pasar tiempo contigo?

-Estas muy raro hoy y no creo que sea por tu separación. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón.- el león se cruzo de brazos y miro con decisión a la persona frente a él- Me pasa que me canse de fingir ya no me importa que pase seré directo.

Resuelto, se levanto y antes de que Shura pudiera reaccionar ya lo estaba besando de manera por demás apasionada.  
La acción fue correspondida al instante a pesar de no entender bien lo que pasaba.

-Tal vez esto funcione mejor que tener una pareja estable para darte celos.- emitió apenas separándose de sus labios.

-Qui… quieres decir que…

-Me gustas-admitió fijando sus esmeraldas en las del otro

Shura entendió que esta vez lo mejor era actuar por lo que lo beso con una intensidad mayor a la anterior si es que eso era posible.

\- ¿Eso significa "tu también"?

-¿Te parece?- le sonrió de forma cómplice pero esta se desvaneció en un instante-… espera significa que ¿Estuviste utilizando a Milo todo este tiempo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no. Siempre supe que esos dos se amaban, solo que parecía que Milo tenía problemas para aclarar sus sentimientos así que supuse que diciéndole que si se daría cuenta que en verdad a quien quiere es a Camus o bien Camus se le declararía. Y al parecer tan mal no me salió- concluyo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Están peleados

-Eso se arreglara muy pronto- su sonrisa se ensancho ampliamente.

En tanto, minutos antes, Camus había llegado a su templo completamente agotado solo quería ir a su cama, dormir y en lo posible que al despertar aquello no hubiese ocurrido.

No encendió ninguna luz, no era necesario sabia su recorrido de memoria. Llego a su cuarto pero cuando fue a girar el pomo de la puerta un sonido proveniente del comedor llamo su atención. Camino despacio hacia la dirección del ruido; le sorprendió que la puerta divisoria estuviese cerrada aun así no le dio importancia, giro el pomo y se adentro en la habitación

Parpadeo un par de veces ante la escena que se encontró: las luces apagadas y sobre la mesa una torre de helado con velas a cada lado iluminándola.

-¿Qué…?-la puerta se cerro detrás de él y se giro rápidamente - ¿Milo? ¿Qué significa esto?

-Yo…quería disculparme- Camus abrió la boca pero Milo no lo dejo hablar- Necesito que me escuches Camus por favor.

En respuesta, el acuariano suspiro.

-Que sea rápido, estoy cansado.

-Antes que nada tienes que saber que Aioria y yo terminamos antes de que viniera a hablar contigo hoy y que durante todos estos días el me estuvo ayudando a entender lo que sentía; se que debí darme cuenta solo y que también debería haber comida francesa en la mesa pero no creí que tardaras tanto así que pensé en algo que te gustaría y que tuviera a mano.

-Milo- lo llamo en tono de reproche.

-Lo siento, me fui de tema. Lo que quiero decir es que lamento haberte abordado de esa forma sin tenerte en cuenta. Esta es mi forma de disculparme y de… de decirte que…- suspiro cerrando los ojos por un instante y luego lo miro fijamente- estoy enamorado de ti Camus

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero del rostro del acuariano al tiempo que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-…No quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad- continuo el escorpiano al ver que el onceavo guardián no decía nada- pero no creo que pueda estar peor que ahora… por eso quería que sepas lo que siento y que no tienes la obligación de corresponderme solo…

-En verdad-lo interrumpió - ¿Crees que me acostaría con alguien por quien no sintiera algo especial?

Esta vez fue Milo quien se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¿Entonces?

Camus asintió bajando la mirada. Acto seguido Milo se lanzo a sus brazos estrechándolo con fuerza. Busco sus labios y comenzaron una danza de ardientes besos entre los cuales apenas se separaban para respirar.

Las manos de Milo comenzaron a pasearse por la espalda de Camus por debajo de la remera, necesitaba tanto tocar nuevamente su piel.

Comenzó un camino de besos bajando por el cuello del acuariano y terminando cerca de su oreja

-Camus-lo llamo con suavidad para luego seguir con aquellas caricias.

-Mmm…

-Puedo demostrarte lo que aprendí de ti- volvió a susurrar en su oído.

Camus asintió con un gesto de la cabeza acompañado de un leve gemido que escapo de sus labios.

El tampoco podía estar más tiempo sin el calor del escorpión contra su cuerpo.

Entre besos y caricias se dirigieron a la habitación de Camus; esta vez no habría dudas ni malos entendidos entre ellos simplemente estarían con la persona que amaban en cuerpo y alma.

 **FIN**

* * *

Gente linda como dije puede que haya un lemon como epílogo pero eso dependerá de lo que ustedes quieran así que háganme sabes su decisión.

Gracias por seguir esta historia.

Saludos.

Yuki.


	9. Epílogo

Por si no se acuerda aviso ahora, capitulo lemon ;)

* * *

 **Epílogo**

La noche ya estaba instalada; las estrellas brillaban con intensidad sobre el santuario de Athena y en este lugar sus habitantes se hallaban descansando con tranquilidad.

Algunos solos, otros acompañados; como era el caso del caballero de capricornio quien después de entender las razones de su león finalmente decidieron intentarlo empezando por compartir el lecho esa noche.

A diferencia de ellos, en el templo de acuario sus dos ocupantes se encontraban bastante despiertos. En la habitación de Camus, las ropas que cubrían los cuerpos de ambos caballeros habían desaparecido hace rato ya y recostados uno junto al otro se repartían besos y caricias por cada rincón de sus cuerpos.  
Todo era lento y pausado, como queriendo grabar cada tacto a fuego en sus memorias.

El calor se intensifico y el deseo aumento haciendo que en medio de un pasional beso, Milo tomara impulso y se posicionara sobre la cadera del acuariano.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Cuestiono Camus agitado cuando sus labios fueron abandonados

-Te dije que te mostraría lo que aprendí- respondió el escorpión con una sonrisa lasciva mientras se dirigía al cuello de Camus.

Comenzó un camino de besos desde la clavícula hasta detrás de la oreja disfrutando de sobre manera los suspiros que escapaban del otro.  
Volvió a sonreír para si y descendió lentamente de igual forma hacia la zona de los pectorales mientras sus manos pasaban ida y vuelta por las largas y bien torneadas piernas del acuariano.

Camus acariciaba la espalda de Milo, ejerciendo algo de presión de vez en cuando y mordiéndose los labios para no emitir demasiados ruidos.

-Quiero escucharte- solo Milo en su oído al notar que los labios casi le sangraban por la presión ejercida

-No…no voy a darte ese gusto bicho

Milo fijo su vista en aquellos zafiros y alzando una ceja tomo aquella frase como un reto.

En un instante, el peliazul ya se encontraba entre las piernas de Camus masajeando el miembro de este y apunto de introducirlo su boca. Continúo con el masaje en la base y comenzó a lamerlo con algo de ímpetu para alcanzar su objetivo luego de unos momentos.

-Mi…Milo- soltó en un gemido intentando tomarlo de los hombros para alejarlo

Fue en vano inténtalo porque las manos del peliazul interceptaron las suyas y las alejaron mientras aumentaba la intensidad de la felación y con ellos el volumen de los gemidos.

Eso era lo que quería, ver una nueva faceta en el caballero de los hielos una que ni el conocía hasta el momento pero que se aseguraría de explorarla a fondo y de que nadie mas la encontrara así como tantos otros secretos que Camus solo le confeso a él.

Decidió que la tortura ya había sido suficiente por lo que lo libero y comenzó a repartir besos por la parte interna de muslo al tiempo que sus dedos se introducían con delicadeza en la boca de Camus.  
Este no se negó a la intromisión y pensó que seria una buena idea mordisquear a los intrusos a modo de "venganza" pero no contaba con que eso excitara mas al escorpiano; antes de poder notarlo, Milo lo había persuadido por medio de roces y besos para girarse y quedas de frente a la almohada.

La espalda del acuariano era recorrida por una infinidad de besos que era imposible contar al tiempo que una de las manos de Milo se redirigía a la zona baja de Camus aprovecho la distracción para llevar uno de sus dedos hasta la entrada de su compañero e introducirlo lentamente.

Un gemido de incomodidad fue ahogado en aquella habitación seguido por un gesto de preocupación por parte del escorpión

\- ¿Estas bien?-pregunto mientras repartía besos en la nuca del aguamarina

-Si, pero necesitas mas clases.

-Me encantaría- sonrió y mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja que tenia cerca.

Unos momentos después, un segundo digito fue introducido con mayor delicadeza y al poco tiempo un tercero.  
Camus ya no reprimía sus gemidos, al contrario se oían cada vez con mayor claridad, lo que aumentaba aun más la excitación de Milo si es que eso era posible.

Llegado ese punto ya no pudo mas, quería tener mas cuidado ser mas amoroso como lo había sido Camus con él pero ya estaba en su limite por lo que se acerco lo más posible a la boca del acuariano y en un rápido movimiento quito los dedos, introdujo su miembro de una estocada y atrapo los labios del otro antes de que el sonido saliera.

Camus le mordió el labio inferior indicando así su inconformidad, a lo que Milo permaneció estático solo continuando el beso.

Un movimiento, minutos después, le indico al escorpión que podía comenzar con las estocadas. Al principio eran lentas y algo pausadas al igual que los movimientos de su mano izquierda sobre el miembro de su compañero pero la necesidad fue en aumento y rápidamente la velocidad de ambos movimientos se incremento.

-Ca…-su confesión fue cortada por un beso demandante por parte del otro que le hizo perder la concentración.

El clímax llego a ambos cuerpos a la vez, dejando tras de si una sensación de satisfacción y plenitud en ambos caballeros.

Querían permanecer en ese beso perfecto pero el oxigeno comenzaba a hacer falta; lentamente se separaron. Camus se dejo caer por completo sobre las sabanas y Milo sobre su espalda.

-Te amo- soltó lo mas cerca del oído de Camus una vez recuperado.

-También te amo Milo-sonrió de lado.

-Lo siento-agrego abrazándolo con fuerza en la misma posición.

Camus intento verlo pero el escorpión había escondido su rostro al apoyar la mejilla por completo en su espalda. Ante esto, el acuariano se movió indicándole que podía salir. Acto seguido quedaron uno frente al otro.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Por no darme cuenta antes… la pasaste mal por mi culpa -bajo la cabeza con remordimiento en sus ojos.

-Eso no importa-le dijo tomándolo del mentón obligándolo a verlo a los ojos- todo esta bien ahora

Se besaron de una forma tan dulce que parecían estar sellando una promesa, una que estaba implícita: siempre estar juntos.

Se abrazaron y así durmieron el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

El sueño me invada, los parpados me pesaban y faltaba poco para que Morfeo se apoderara por completo de mi.

Tal era mi ensoñación que no note la presencia que se había colado a mi templo hasta que estuvo en mi lecho, abrazándome por la espalda.

-Hola-dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Milo?

\- ¿No puedo querer simplemente visitar a mi novio y permanecer algo de tiempo con el? -contesto sonriendo, a esta altura podía saberlo sin tener que verlo.

\- ¿Te parecen horarios de visitas?

\- ¿Te desperté?- evito el tema

-Se podría decir que si. Estaba apunto de dormirme.

-Ah-fue su única pronunciación antes de comenzar a repartir besos a lo largo de mis hombros.

-Milo ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Qué te parece que quiero?- sonreí ante su contestación a mi tonta pregunta-… que no duermas todavía. ¿No sabes que fecha es hoy?

-Mmm… sinceramente no.- era cierto no tenia idea de a que se refería.

-Hoy-se acerco lentamente a mi oído-hace un mes comenzaron mis clases de este tipo y quería que evalúes que tanto he mejorado- sentencio para después tomar el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Ah- me di vuelta y lo bese- ¿Y si mejor primero hacemos un repaso?-dijo apenas separándome de sus labios

-Me parece perfecto.

Milo sonrió de una manera lasciva que solo a mí me dedicaba en estos momentos o cuando insinuaba algo y nadie lo veía; eso solo significaba una cosa: adiós a mi sueño, esta noche no dormiré.

* * *

Un poquito pasado del viernes y algo corto pero ahora si puedo dar por terminada estas historia. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leernos prontito en la próxima que ya estoy pensando ;) :D


End file.
